


Duet Me

by Mertiya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Although it's only lightly implied, Anal Play, I swear to god at some point I'm going to write some sweet pure shang/lang but this ain't it, I'm not sure how this one happened y'all, I'm using Japanese names in the text to avoid having Lang and Ling fuck Lin, M/M, Missing Scene, Object Insertion, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Lin gets fucked with a lute.





	Duet Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't even know.
> 
> Thanks to husband and FrostandSilence.

Rofu Yo staggers, sagging to his knees in exhaustion. There’s a cold sweat standing out on his brow, and his shoulder burns with a raw pain where the Seven Blasphemous Deaths cut into him. He suspects he needs to sleep for a week, not that he has anything like that kind of luxury.

            Lin Setsu A seems to be vibrating faintly; Rofu does not know the man particularly well, but he seems a good deal more irritated than the last time they met. Good. With an effort, Rofu manages to lever himself up into something like a standing position, leaning heavily on Ryouga. And then Lin grabs his shoulders and pushes him back into the nearest tree. “Hey, what are you doing?” Ryouga protests.

            “I did just save your life,” Lin tells them, and then, before Rofu can gather his thoughts together any farther, he kisses him, pressing him back into against the rough wooden bark of the tree.

            “Whoa, hey,” says Ryouga. “I don’t think we’re _that_ grateful, are we, Rofu?”

            Rofu cocks an eyebrow at Lin, using Ryouga to push him back slightly, and Lin makes what Rofu suspects is for him an extraordinarily raw, needy kind of noise. “Look,” he says. “I have had a really dreadful day, and I assure you I am rarely, if ever, this straightforward, but please believe me when I say if I do not get to fuck _something_ , I am going to kill someone. And that will not be fun for either of us.”

            Considering this, Rofu swipes a thumb across Lin’s plush lower lip. While he isn’t particularly bothered by the threat—if that’s what it actually was—there’s something surprisingly amusing about looking at actual anger in this man’s eyes. Not that he’s going to let himself be fucked—that’s not on the cards, not now, and certainly not with Lin. But that does not mean he isn’t willing to do something _to_ the Enigmatic Gale. “Rofu? You aren’t seriously considering taking him up on this, are you?” Ryouga sounds nervous, as if he’s already suspecting that Rofu’s current mood of thwarted aggression is not going to lead to him walking away.

            Rofu twists his hand across the pipa’s neck, in a way that causes Ryouga to say, “Oh boy,” with a vaguely I-guess-we’re-in-for-it-now intonation, and then he slides a finger underneath Lin’s collar and lifts him up slightly before pushing him forward against the tree. Lin grins. “If you prefer to penetrate, I am not averse.”

            “This guy ain’t going to be penetrating,” Ryouga tells him with a grim chuckle, and both of them watch the expression of confusion that flits across the Enigmatic Gale’s face, even as Rofu reaches for his belt and starts to undo it.

            “I am not sure I—” Inside his trousers, Lin is half-hard, and Rofu strokes him to fullness with a few swift motions of his free hand and then runs Ryouga gently along his length, which jerks a questioning moan out of his lips. “Ah—ah?”

            “It’ll be easier if you turn around,” Ryouga says, even as Rofu twines his hand questioningly in the Enigmatic Gale’s long, silky hair and tugs gently. Lin makes a strangled noise and turns immediately, planting both hands on the tree and leaning forward. He’s only a few inches shorter than the Stringed Slayer of Evil, but Rofu is still able to curl across his back and kiss his neck gently. Lin shudders, breathing suddenly unsteady. “Also I really hope you’ve got something slippery or you’re gonna be real uncomfortable,” Ryouga tells him.

            The Enigmatic Gale hums and nods. Reaching into an inner pocket of his voluminous robes, he produces a little bottle with a flourish and hands it back to Rofu, who takes it, unscrewing the top, and shares a secretive smile with his pipa. “I can’t believe we’re actually gonna do this, boss,” says Ryouga, but Rofu knows that the emotion layering across his voice is sharp curiosity. They’re both tired and frustrated, and in the absence of Sho Fu Kan ever looking at Rofu the way he wishes he would, they’ll take what they can get, for now.

            Rofu runs his hands down along Lin’s sides, enjoying the way Lin moans and his head dips against the tree, and then he coats his fingers with slippery lubricant and slides one carefully inside Lin.

            “I am not fragile,” Lin snarls urgently, rocking his hips backwards, and Rofu uses the other hand, the one with Ryouga in it, to shove his forehead against the tree.

            “Patience,” he says calmly.

            “Oh, _now_ you talk—” A slow movement of his finger and the Enigmatic Gale is hissing and squirming. Rofu waits for him to stop twisting about and then slides the finger out and back in. “ _More_ ,” Lin demands petulantly.

            “You are a very needy guy, you know that?” Ryouga’s strings are vibrating slightly, a low pleasant noise, and Rofu considers, shrugs, and twists his hand across the top of the pipa in a way he’s only ever done before when the two of them are alone. “Yeah, I guess if he’s gonna complain like that the whole time you finger him,” Ryouga says, with a shrug in his voice. “Ryouga transforming!”

            It’s not the transformation to the sword, but presumably Lin isn’t expecting it to be; it’s bulkier than the sword and a bit shorter, rounded at the end. It took them some tries to get this one to work out right, but Ryouga is fortunately flexible enough within a certain range of sizes. Not that this is a particularly _common_ form for him to take on, but occasionally—well, it makes Rofu feel better, basically. And right now it’s pretty handy.

            He positions the pipa at Lin’s entrance, and Lin makes a surprised noise, as if he wasn’t expecting something quite so large, which is _just too bad_ , isn’t it? The noise turns into a high-pitched moan as Ryouga penetrates him, guided by Rofu’s hand. “Fuck,” Lin manages. “ _Fuck_.”

            “We did warn you,” Ryouga says blithely as Rofu thrusts him roughly in and out of Lin. The Enigmatic Gale is trembling, his forehead pressed against the rough bark of the tree, his fingers clutching at a low branch. Rofu drapes himself across Lin’s back again, kissing at the hollow of his jaw as he continues to fuck him with the pipa. Lin’s body jolts with each thrust, and at some point his head drops back against Rofu’s shoulder. His thin body feels almost weightless in Rofu’s arms, and his eyes—Rofu blinks in surprise to see the wide smile on Lin’s face, and the way his eyes have gone blank and cloudy with pleasure, despite the tears tricking from their corners. Not quite the response he was expecting, but it’s—

            _Careful_ , he warns himself. The sense of almost pulsating _danger_ he got from the Enigmatic Gale the very first time he encountered him has not lessened, although it has—transmuted, slightly. He isn’t sure what that means, and he once again cautions himself to take care.

            “Ah—” Lin’s voice is rising, and his head knocks against Rofu’s shoulder. When Rofu looks down, he sees that Lin is climaxing without a hand on his cock, painting white across the tree. “ _Ahhhh_.” He slumps forward, almost falling, and Rofu automatically steadies him with a hand beneath his elbow. “Thank you,” Lin gasps, and he makes another ragged noise as Rofu draws Ryouga out of him, not particularly gently.

            “You’re welcome,” Ryouga says, grinning. Rofu straightens his own clothing, stepping away awkwardly. He’s aroused, too; he can feel the cool slick moisture collecting between his legs, but this isn’t something that’s safe to trust the Enigmatic Gale with. He’ll deal with it later.

            Lin makes a pleased purring noise as he sets his clothing in order, and then he turns back to Rofu, his sharp eyes traveling up and down the bard’s frame. His long lids come down across his eyes for a moment, almost seductively, and then he trips forward lightly, slides a hand up to the back of Rofu’s head and pulls him into a sudden, light kiss. “Well,” he says, after a moment. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon. Do have fun.” And then he’s leaving, and Rofu is staring after him, wondering just how much the Enigmatic Gale saw, no matter how careful he was.

            “Well, guess we’d better head out,” Ryouga comments, and Rofu shrugs and gets him ready to transform again.


End file.
